U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,319 discloses a pendulum including a moving display paper or plastic piece illuminated by an LED light beam. The moving pendulum lacks a built-in optics lens. In contrast, the current invention includes an optics-lens built into a moving body. A fixed LED light beam passing through the moving optics-lens is varied because the LED light beam is input to different positions of the optics-lens, causing changes in the light input angle and intensity, optics-lens cross-section, and optics-lens thickness encountered by the light beams from the LED, so that a resulting image of the LED light source will change in a very nice and natural manner like a candle in the wind.
Requiring the LED light beams to hit a moving paper or plastic piece in the absence of an optics-lens, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,070,319 is like using a gun to shoot a moving target. in that the LED light beams can only hit the target or fall outside the moving target There is no variation in the light beams that do hit the target and thus the light effects look very bad and it is difficult to show the image on a non-movable surface that is big and wide.
The current invention has subject matter in common with projection devices disclosed in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/938,564 (laser projector); Ser. No. 12/948,953 (time projector); Ser. No. 13/021,107 (3D projection); Ser. No. 13/549,728 (LED bulb projection); Ser. No. 14/024,229 (LED kaleidoscope); Ser. No. 14/023,889 (multiple reflectors projection); Ser. No. 14/019,779 (water projection); Ser. No. 14/030,023 (motor projection without liquid); Ser. No. 14/030,023 (LED light having motor means and projection image): Ser. No. 14/019,779 (multiple function LED projection light having built-in motor means); Ser. No. 14/024,229 (LED light has kaleidoscope means to project image); and Ser. No. 13/021,124 (LED light has changeable image and pattern by kaleidoscope means to project to surfaces).
The inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/710,918, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,277,918, discloses an LED light having more than one reflector means, which is similar to an embodiment of the current invention in that the LED light includes more than one reflective means assembled to a kaleidoscope means. The inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/806,284, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,004, discloses an LED light having more than one optic means, which is similar to an embodiment of the current invention in that applies optics means in front of or in back of the light means to create, adjust, magnify, reduce, or enlarge an image, the optics means including any combination of an optics lens, optics mirror, laser hologram, laser grating film, or optics assembly.
The inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,444 discloses an LED light having more than one LED light source. An embodiment of the current invention uses more than one LED in a matrix arrangement that can be turned on and turned off to create desired light patterns.
Other prior U.S. patent applications of the inventor that disclose subject matter in common with the present invention include U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/914,584, 12/318,471, 12/318,470, and 12/834,435.
Still further, additional projection devices are also disclosed in the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/292,153 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,192), U.S. Ser. No. 12/232,505 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,917), U.S. Ser. No. 12/318,473 (now U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,918), Ser. No. 12/624,621 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,150), Ser. No. 12/771,003 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,736), Ser. No. 12/876,507 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,377), Ser. Nos. 12/886,832, 12/938,564, 12/948,953, and 13/021,107.
The inventor also has filed patent applications that disclose light devices having interchangeable AC and DC power sources, including for connection to or including any combination of prong means, extension cords, adaptors, transformers, solar or wind power sources, batteries, chemical power, and biological power that can be interchanged for use in desk top and plug-in type projection light devices having built-in kaleidoscope means. The interchangeable power source applications of the inventor include U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/318,473 and 12/940,255 (now U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,246).
Finally, the following is a list of the inventor's patent applications (including some that are also listed above), that disclose the following included or optional features of the present invention: (1) a project light device, (2) more than one optics means, (3) more than one LED, (4) more than one reflective means, (5) interchangeable power sources, (6) laser means, (7) adjustable focus and position changing, and (8) a motor and gear set: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/710,561 (“LED power failure Light”); Ser. No. 12/711,456 (“LED light device has special effects”); Ser. No. 12/771,003 (“LED light device has more than 1 reflective means for plurality of image”); Ser. No. 12/624,621 (“projection device or assembly for variety of LED light”); Ser. No. 12/622,000 (“Interchangeable Universal Kits for all LED light”); Ser. No. 12/318,471 (“LED night light with pinhole imaging”); Ser. No. 12/318,470 (“LED night light with Projection features”); Ser. No. 12/318,473 (“LED night light with laser or hologram element”); Ser. No. 12/292,153 (“LED night light with Projection or imaging features”); Ser. No. 12/232,505 (“LED night light with Projection features”); Ser. No. 12/149,963 (“Removable LED light device”); Ser. No. 12/149,964 (“Surface Mounted Device with LED light”); Ser. No. 12/073,095 (“LED Track light device”); Ser. No. 12/073,889 (“LED light with changeable position with Preferable power source”); Ser. No. 12/007,076 (“LED light with changeable geometric system”); Ser. No. 12/003,691 (“LED light with changeable geometric dimension features”); Ser. No. 12/003,809 (“LED light with changeable features”); Ser. No. 11/806,711 (“Multiple LED light with adjustable angle features”); Ser. No. 11/806,285 (“LED Night light with outlet device”); Ser. No. 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than 1 optics means”); Ser. No. 11/527,628 (“Multiple function Night light with air freshener”); Ser. No. 11/527,629 (“LED Night light with interchangeable display unit”); Ser. No. 11/498,874 (“Area illumination Night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,631 (“LED Time piece night light”); Ser. No. 12/545,992 (“LED time piece Night light”); Ser. No. 12/292,580 (“LED Time Piece Night light”); Ser. No. 11/498,881 (“Poly Night light”); Ser. No. 11/255,981 (“Multiple light source Night Light”); Ser. No. 11/184,771 (“Light Device with EL elements”); Ser. No. 11/152,063 (“Outlet adaptor with EL”); Ser. No. 11/094,215 (“LED night light with liquid medium”); Ser. No. 11/094,215 (“LED Night light with Liquid optics medium”); Ser. No. 11/092,741 (“Night light with fiber optics”); Ser. No. 10/883,747 (“Fiber Optic light kits for footwear”); Ser. No. 11/498,874 (“Area Illumination for LED night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,629 (“Time Piece with LED night light”); Ser. No. 11/527,628 (“Multiple Function Night light with Air Freshener”); Ser. No. 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than one optics mediums”); Ser. No. 11/806,285 (“LED Night Light with multiple function”); and Ser. No. 11/806,711 (“Multiple LEDs Light with adjustable angle function”).
The applications of the inventor in general all apply physics or optics theory to LED light supplied with power from an outlet, battery, solar, or other power source. The present invention uses physics or optics theory to create moving, waving, shaking, or vibrating images on a non-moving surface or a moving, shaking, waving, or vibrating LED light body or housing or parts. To accomplish this, the current invention may uses at least one optics means, and LED light means incorporated with an electric coil means and magnetic means to transform an LED spot light into moving flame images or otherwise cause the LED light body or housing or parts to generate effects that can be seen by a viewer. The principles of the invention may be applied to any kind of LED light, including LED lights disclosed in the above-listed patents and patent applications of the inventor, which may be powered by a variety of power sources, such as an outlet, batteries, solar, wind, or chemical power sources.
Further cost saving can be achieved in the case of a battery powered unit by using a circuit with proper electric components, parts, and accessories to raise the voltage output of the batteries to trigger the LED or LEDs even though the number of batteries is less than that normally required to generate the required voltage. This can counter the tendency of people to use a large quantity of batteries and save substantial cost, which is another important advantage of the current invention.
In another embodiment, a plurality of the LED beams can be projected through non-moving surfaces, while still exhibiting motion effects.
The LED or LEDs of the current invention are preferably connected with circuit means, power means, contact means, electric coil-means, magnetic means, conductive means, switch means, sensor means, motor means, spin means, rotating means, gear set means, speed control means, printed circuit means, blue tooth means, remote control means, infrared means, Internet means, WiFi means, integrated circuit (I.C.) means and/or related parts and accessories to cause the LED or LEDs to turn on and off according to a predetermined time period, functions, colors, and/or effects to provide a desired lighting performance.
The LED or LEDs can be selected from any combination of single color, multiple color, multiple piece, standard, and special LED assemblies, with the number of LEDs ranging from 1 to N (N can be any number). If multiple LEDs are included, at least some of them can be arranged in a desired matrix pattern.
The distance, position, and orientation of the optics means and/or the LED or LEDs can be selected to create any desired moving light patterns, or the moving light patterns can be created by a moving housing, moving body, moving parts, color changing, image changing, or other moving effects that can be seen on surrounding non-moving surfaces including walls, a ceiling, a floor, or any other desired surface. In addition, the optics means can have any shape with multiple constructions, and may include any combination light-transmitting, reflective, convex, concave, laser, and hologram lenses on either an inner or outer side surface, or all surfaces, to make certain light effects.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, an LED light device having power saving features may include at least one LED or LEDs for a light source, at least one housing having space to install circuit means, conductive means, electric components parts and accessories, switch means, sensor means, an integrated circuit (IC), and/or a micro controller to connect with a conventional market-available power source to cause the LED or LEDs to turn on and turn to provide predetermined functions or effects, with a predetermined duty cycle, color, and/or brightness. In this embodiment, the power-saving features are obtained by using the control means to cause the LED or LEDs turn-on for only a certain percentage of each cycle. In particular, the turn on time is selected to meet the persistence of vision of the human eye, so as to take advantage of the human eye's response time of 1/24 to 1/16 second so that the blinking LED or LEDs looks as if it were continuously on.
According to yet another embodiment of the invention, an LED light device having cost saving features may include at least one LED or LEDs as a light source, at least one housing having space to install circuit means, conductive means, electric components parts and accessories, switch means, sensor means, an integrated circuit (IC), and/or a micro controller to connect with a conventional market-available power source, preferably batteries, to cause the LED or LEDs to turn on and turn off according to a predetermined function or effects, duty cycle, color, and/or brightness. In this embodiment, cost saving is obtained by providing batteries having a total voltage that is less than the LED trigger voltage and by providing electric components and related parts and accessories to increase the voltage output of the batteries to greater than the LED trigger voltage.
The current invention may also use an electric coil-and-magnet cause a plurality of LED light beams to pass through moving optics means and thereby create motion effects. The relative distance, position, and/or orientation of the electric coil and at least one of related magnet can be selected to optimize the moving, waving, shaking, or vibration of a pendant or moving body to which the optics means or a display unit is attached.